


Dangerous Woman

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: Reader acts like she’s dangerous, but she wears pastels and acts super cute all the time so The Master thinks she’s harmless, until one day she proves her claims.A/N: So I know nothing about backstabbing other than what The Spy in Team Fortress 2 does, so if that’s not a thing please don’t hurt me.
Relationships: The Master (Delgado)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Dangerous Woman

“I’m telling you, I’m a thug. I’ll kick anybody’s ass. I’ll kick the Draconians’ asses. I’ll kick Davros’s ass.” Y/N mused as she sat upside down in her chair, her galaxy legging-covered legs hanging off the back. The Master sat in his own chair a few feet away (albeit, upright), watching his companion attempt to be threatening. He laughed quietly, nodding.

“Yes, of course.” He jokingly agreed, flipping a page of the book in his lap. She sat up, shifting so that she could lean over towards him. She raised an eyebrow.

“It’s true. I’m a certified badass. I’m terrifying. I’ll kick Rassilon’s ass. I’ll kick The Doctor’s ass-” She was interrupted by a comment by The Master.

“The mental image of your pastel pink-clad form beating The Doctor is quite entertaining, my dear, but I do believe you’d find it a bit more difficult.” He commented, a giggle coming from his companion. She shook her head.

“You didn’t let me finish. I could kick your ass, too.” She completed, The Master’s eyebrow now shooting up. He closed his book slowly, setting it down on a nearby table before leaning over to Y/N, their faces only a bit apart.

“Could you now, my dear?” He dared, using his finger to tilt her chin up a bit. She scrunched her nose at him before backing up. She bit her lip, before picking up his book, beginning to read it. He began to take it back but decided to just let her keep it, choosing instead to go to the console room.

After several minutes of reading (or pretending to read; the history of galactic wars wasn’t exactly an easy comprehension), she heard an alarm sounding from the console room, jumping up and making her way that direction to see what’s going on. She ran in just in time to see The Master leaving through the doors, grabbing her purse as she ran to catch up with him.

“What’s going on?” Y/N asked as she joined The Master at his side, looking around at their surroundings. They seemed to be in some sort of market, but she didn’t recognize where. It seemed to be on Earth, though.

“I just need to pick up some spare supplies for a device I’m working on.” He stated simply. She nodded, walking next to him as they made their way down the empty sidewalk. As they walked, she slid her arm through his. She didn’t notice his slightly startled reaction, but she smiled when he didn’t pull away. Well, he didn’t pull away intentionally.

They had been walking for several minutes when suddenly, as they passed an alleyway, his arm was ripped out of her grip. She yelped and followed the direction, only to be faced with a group of muggers. There were three of them, and they were all a good foot taller than The Master and much heftier. One of them was holding a gun to The Master’s temple.

“Give me your wallet, or your boyfriend here dies.” He yelled, the fact that he called The Master her boyfriend only slightly registering. The Master was struggling against the brute as Y/N tried to think of a plan. However, when one of the other members of the group landed a hard punch to The Master’s face, splitting his lip, her plan was immediately solidified.

_**They were going to die.** _

She put on an innocent, scared expression.

“Okay, okay! Please! I’ll give you my wallet, just… please don’t hurt him!” She cried, reaching into her purse. She heard the three men chuckling to each other, proud that they were getting what they wanted. The Master was simply trying to focus on her, the hit from the other man having dazed him slightly. Between being called her boyfriend and her now being willing to give over her money for him, he was starting to get a bit curious about the young woman he’d been dragging along.

Little did he or the brutes know that she was not, in fact, grabbing her wallet. No, she was grabbing the small dagger that she’d always kept in her purse (alongside the bubbles and candy, of course). She began walking up to the men, two of them getting into a quite stupid defense position.

“Please, don’t hurt him,” she begged, still playing up her scared act, “I don’t know what I’d do if you did.” She then paused, letting the act drop as a dark look crossed her face, the malice painted across her young features able to rival even The Master’s.

“Oh, wait a minute, _I do_.” She spoke threateningly, before whipping out her dagger quickly and jamming it into the shoulder of the man with the gun. He dropped it, staggering backward. She kicked it away from the group as The Master stumbled forward, but she was hardly done. She was seeing red, and nothing could stop her now. She jumped at one of the sidekicks, stabbing him in the back and severing his spine, killing him instantly. The other man attempted to run, but she threw the knife at him, the blade embedding itself in his throat and ending his life.

She turned and grabbed the gun off the ground before turning to the man that previously had it. He was kneeling on the ground in front of her, his shoulder soaked with his own blood. He looked up at Y/N, the woman holding the barrel of the gun right between his eyes. He looked into her eyes, a silent plea for mercy echoing through them. She knelt down, never moving the gun.

“I’d tell you to tell your little gangs to never hurt him again, but I don’t believe you’re going to have the chance.” She mocked, before pulling the trigger, the man dropping dead. She stared at his body for a moment before tossing the gun away, turning back to The Master. His eyes were wide, a mixture of fear and something else swirling in them.

“I believe you now.” He said simply, earning a dark laugh from the woman. She didn’t respond, only nodding. He cleared his throat.

“You know, maybe we should do this trip another day.” He suggested, and she nodded again, heading back toward the TARDIS. Once they were back in, she sat down on the console seat, The Master coming to stand in front of her.

“I’ve never seen that side of you before. It was… intriguing.” He commented, looking down at her with a look that she didn’t think she’d ever seen on his face. She shrugged.

“It’s always been there. Why do you think I’m not scared of you?” She asked simply, smirking up at him and winking. He inhaled sharply.

“Well, if I’m to have such a dangerous being on my TARDIS, I’d better treat her right.” He declared before bending down, pressing his lips to hers. She squeaked, relaxing just enough for him to push her back against the console seat. Their lips moved together perfectly for a bit before he pulled away, regarding the now breathless form of his companion. He already loved the cute, giggly version of her that he’d grown accustomed to, but now that he knew that this was hiding beneath that soft exterior, ready to burst forth at any moment?  
  


_Oh, he was going to have **so much fun**._


End file.
